Twisted
by Daoiki
Summary: Haru always loved Tsuna, but no matter what, he always loved Kyoko. TsuHaru and subtle Kyoko hate. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Do not read if you hate seing Haru sad. First of "Lament" series.


**Piggachew: Uwahhhh! I haven't written ANYTHING….T.T im pitititititiful. It's also short, as usual...**

**Tsuna: AND YOU'RE CREEPY! .**

**Piggachew: You know it! Now SAY it.**

**Tsuna: *mumble mumble***

**Piggachew: I can't hear youuuuu~**

**Tsuna: I'm your biach…**

**Piggachew: That's right! And don't you forget it! Now let me read my Yaoi doujin in peace.**

**Tsuna: Piggy-shi does not own Katekyoshi: Hitman Reborn! And if she did…oh gawd…all her Yaoi fantasies would come true . and I would NEVER make out with Gokudera in a **_**classroom**_**! (I do THAT in secret…)**

**Luke: Why am I here for no reason???**

**Piggachew: Because Iceclaw and I were talking about you!**

**Luke: WTH!? Were you talking about my ass or something..?**

**Piggachew: Uhhh, no. We would rather talk about the artistic perfection and simplistic beauty that is known as **_**Jade's**_** ass.**

**Luke: Oh. WOW. O.O I now fear for my life.**

…………………………………………**.GO!**

No matter how hard she tried, the pain in her chest throbbed uncontrollably. She ate sweets with spicy curry udon, drank tea upside-down, hell, she even tried to do a handstand while painting yellow chrysanthemum petals with chopsticks. But, whichever cure she read, the remedy for heart-break was just past her fingertips. And the pain was overbearing, taking apart her body slowly, a clawed monster tearing her apart bit by bit. She shouldn't hate Kyoko, but a little green creature called envy just tried to push itself into the open and rip her apart. Her best-friend was in Tsuna's sights, and yet…she didn't feel one bit happy about the current situation. When Tsuna was doting and going gaga over Kyoko, Haru never made a face, not once did her smile drop. But at night, when she was alone and everything was silent…she cried. She cried the tears that should've been shed long ago, and the tears that should be wrapped in a box and given to Tsuna to show what pain, what turmoil he caused her by just smiling at her friend at not sharing that smile with her. But she was selfish, and she was sad, and never will she stand in Kyoko's way.

Kyoko never even spoke of Tsuna when they were hanging out, she just went about business of her brother and various other topics girls chatter about. But that made Haru happy, and she went along pretending that the puzzle of her life was figured out, and not in pieces for once. Because her world was falling to pieces, and she knows that no one could put it back together but Tsuna. Just no matter what she tried to do, he rejected her continuously, and _every time_ he did…it just hurt so _badly_. Haru would do her best, changed her strategies, tried new perfumes and makeup styles, but Tsuna saw her as a transparent wall to look through and admire Kyoko in all her "Kyoko-Glory".

Sometimes she tried to ask Ryohei about Kyoko's feelings for Tsuna, but he was absolutely useless when it came to that. He just give her a weird look and cock his head to the side with an unhelpful "Why would Kyoko tell me about her feelings for _anyone_?" he'd say in confusion and wave her off to go running around half of Japan for fun.

So she resorted to Yamamoto, who held her when she sobbed, and murmured his sympathies when she spoke of the day's events, kissed her forehead when she was so hurt…but they were friends, and the two felt like they were siblings almost. He said he knew she loved him, but not to try so hard…so she did, she tried less.

And it broke her heart. It broke her beyond repair, beyond Takeshi's calming words, and beyond even Tsuna's worry.

"Haru, Haru what's wrong..?" she heard Tsuna murmur softly, reaching towards her shoulder with hesitance, like she was a ticking time-bomb that could be set off at any moment. She hated that, it made her want scream and yell, slap him, tell him just why her heart was breaking…

But, she didn't, because Tsuna's and Kyoko's fate was marriage, and she promised she'd be the maid of honor.

After all—she liked it twisted that way.

…………………………………………**.GO!**

**Piggachew: I really needed to write some angst, I don't know…don't ask. I didn't proof-read this biach cuz I was lazy…**

**Tsuna:…Excuse me, I have to go…somewhere…**

**Piggachew: MISSION SUCCES! XD HAHAHAHAHA! Cough, cough…**

**Luke: Okay, I brought Jade. Now tell him what you told me!**

**Piggachew: Okay, ahem… Iceclaw14 and I would rather talk about the artistic perfection and simplistic beauty that is known as your ass, Jade.**

**Jade: Erm…that's beyond the norm. Were you two possibly dropped on your heads as babys?**

**Piggachew: I was (true story)! TWICE!!! XD I dun know 'bout Iceclaw though…**

**Jade: I'm leaving.**

**Piggachew: NO WAIT! I WANT TO TIE YOU UP AND HIDE YOU IN MY CLOSET!!!!**

**Luke: *snatches Pikachu Hat and examines* where in the name of goddess did you get this weird hat..?**

**Piggachew: I got it from a Pokémon convention, now give it back…or, you wanna die izit!? *pulls out random frying pan***

**Luke: Aw feck, I just stepped in dawg shet…**

**Piggachew: Review for cookies and milk! Tell me wht you think, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make hater-smores.**

**END!**


End file.
